a litte princess name sarah
by sarah a bear 01
Summary: there was a young brave young princess named sarah. sarah lived in a small town she lived with her father. sarah didnt really know here mother she died giving birth to sarah. sarah had a best friend named lottie , she went to bording school to be contiue
1. Chapter 1

Microsoft Excel 2004 for Mac  
Read Me

August 2005  
© 2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

This document provides late-breaking information about Microsoft Excel 2004 for Mac and is current as of the date above. After that date, you can find more current information and resources at the Microsoft website at .com/mac.

CONTENTS

**1 System requirements and installation  
2 Known issues**  
2.1 New default view  
2.2 New default chart color schemes  
2.3 Open Database Connectivity (ODBC)  
2.4 FileMaker Pro  
2.5 Picture selection tools in Page Layout View  
2.6 Outline-style text  
2.7 XML Spreadsheets and PivotTable reports  
**3 Microsoft Query**  
3.1 Parameters  
3.2 AND and OR operators in criteria  
3.3 Unknown data types  
3.4 IMAGE data type  
3.5 TINYINT data type  
3.6 SQL views  
3.7 Currency data  
3.8 International (double-byte) characters  
3.9 Nested functions  
**4 More help**

1 System requirements and installation

For information about system requirements and installing Excel 2004, open the Installation Read Me file from the Microsoft Office 2004/Read Me folder on the Microsoft Office 2004 for Mac CD-ROM or on the Excel CD-ROM.

2 Known issues

**2.1 New default view**  
Excel 2004 introduces a new default view called Page Layout View. If you prefer to use another view as the default view, you can change it in Excel preferences. On the **Excel** menu, click **Preferences**, click **View**, and then click the view you want on the **Open new worksheets using this view** pop-up menu.

**2.2 New default chart color schemes**  
Excel 2004 introduces a new set of default chart color schemes. If you prefer to use the chart color schemes used by earlier versions of Excel, click your chart, and then on the **Formatting Palette**, click the second or third color scheme on the **Scheme** pop-up menu under **Chart Colors, Lines, and Fills**.

**2.3 Open Database Connectivity (ODBC)**  
Excel 2004 includes Microsoft Query, a program you can use to create, modify, and refresh database queries by using an Open Database Connectivity (ODBC) connection. To use ODBC connections with Excel 2004, you must have an ODBC driver that is compatible with Microsoft Query installed on your computer. Compatible ODBC drivers are available from third-party vendors. You can find information about compatible ODBC drivers on the Microsoft website at .com/mac. For more information about installing ODBC drivers and using Query, see Microsoft Query Help.

**2.4 FileMaker Pro**  
Excel 2004 can import files created by FileMaker Pro versions 5.0, 5.5, and 6.0. It cannot import files created by FileMaker Pro version 7.0.

**2.5 Picture selection tools in Page Layout View**  
In Page Layout View, if you cut or copy a portion of a picture by using the Rectangular Marquee, Oval Marquee, Lasso, Polygonal Lasso, or Magic Lasso and then use the Paste command, the entire picture is pasted. To work around this issue, switch to Normal View by clicking **Normal** on the **View** menu, and then copy and paste the portion of the picture you want.

**2.6 Outline-style text**  
If you have text in your workbook that uses the **Outline** font formatting, that text appears as bold text when printed with print quality set to **Normal**. To avoid this, change the print quality to a different setting. On the **File** menu, click **Page Setup**. On the **Page** tab, click an option on the **Print quality** pop-up menu.

**2.7 XML Spreadsheets and PivotTable reports**  
Excel 2004 cannot open XML Spreadsheets that contain a PivotTable report.

3 Microsoft Query

**3.1** **Parameters**  
Excel 2004 and Query do not support parameters in queries.

**3.2 AND and OR operators in criteria**  
You cannot use the AND and OR operators in criteria when creating a query in Query view. To use the operators, switch to SQL view, and then type the operator into your query manually.

**3.3 Unknown data types**  
Due to issues with current ODBC drivers for Mac OS X, some data types, such as BIGINT and GUID, are incorrectly returned to Query as string data types, such as CHAR and VARCHAR. As a result, if you create a query that contains operators in the criteria, and you run your query on data containing one of these data types, Query might not return an accurate result, or it might incorrectly report that your query contains "complex SQL".

**3.4 IMAGE data type**  
If you create a query that includes data of data type IMAGE, the data in the image fields will not display correctly in the data pane of Query. Also, image field data cannot be returned to Excel.

**3.5 TINYINT data type**  
If you create a query that includes numerical data of data type TINYINT (one-byte integers), the data will not display correctly in the data pane of Query. However, the data displays correctly when you return it to Excel.

**3.6 SQL views**  
If your database contains views (queries stored in the database to create virtual tables), Query does not display views in the Tables palette. To use views in your query, switch to SQL view in Query, and then enter them into your query manually.

**3.7 Currency data**  
If you run Query criteria against currency values, you might not get an accurate result if the currency data contains non-numeric information, such as a dollar sign ($).

**3.8 International (double-byte) characters**  
Databases with table names or field names containing international (double-byte) characters do not display properly in Query. However, double-byte characters display correctly once the data is returned to Excel.

**3.9 Nested functions**  
You cannot create nested functions in Query view. To use nested functions in your query, switch to SQL view, and then enter them into your query manually.

4 More help

For additional technical assistance, you can get support information on the Macintosh support area of the Microsoft Web site at .com/mac/support/. You can also contact Microsoft Product Support Services in the United States by phone at (866) 474-4882 for standard support, and (800) 936-5700 for paid assisted support. In Canada, call (800) 876-8533 for standard support, and (800) 668-7975 for paid assisted support.


	2. Chapter 2

Microsoft Excel 2004 for Mac  
Read Me

August 2005  
© 2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

This document provides late-breaking information about Microsoft Excel 2004 for Mac and is current as of the date above. After that date, you can find more current information and resources at the Microsoft website at .com/mac.

CONTENTS

**1 System requirements and installation  
2 Known issues**  
2.1 New default view  
2.2 New default chart color schemes  
2.3 Open Database Connectivity (ODBC)  
2.4 FileMaker Pro  
2.5 Picture selection tools in Page Layout View  
2.6 Outline-style text  
2.7 XML Spreadsheets and PivotTable reports  
**3 Microsoft Query**  
3.1 Parameters  
3.2 AND and OR operators in criteria  
3.3 Unknown data types  
3.4 IMAGE data type  
3.5 TINYINT data type  
3.6 SQL views  
3.7 Currency data  
3.8 International (double-byte) characters  
3.9 Nested functions  
**4 More help**

1 System requirements and installation

For information about system requirements and installing Excel 2004, open the Installation Read Me file from the Microsoft Office 2004/Read Me folder on the Microsoft Office 2004 for Mac CD-ROM or on the Excel CD-ROM.

2 Known issues

**2.1 New default view**  
Excel 2004 introduces a new default view called Page Layout View. If you prefer to use another view as the default view, you can change it in Excel preferences. On the **Excel** menu, click **Preferences**, click **View**, and then click the view you want on the **Open new worksheets using this view** pop-up menu.

**2.2 New default chart color schemes**  
Excel 2004 introduces a new set of default chart color schemes. If you prefer to use the chart color schemes used by earlier versions of Excel, click your chart, and then on the **Formatting Palette**, click the second or third color scheme on the **Scheme** pop-up menu under **Chart Colors, Lines, and Fills**.

**2.3 Open Database Connectivity (ODBC)**  
Excel 2004 includes Microsoft Query, a program you can use to create, modify, and refresh database queries by using an Open Database Connectivity (ODBC) connection. To use ODBC connections with Excel 2004, you must have an ODBC driver that is compatible with Microsoft Query installed on your computer. Compatible ODBC drivers are available from third-party vendors. You can find information about compatible ODBC drivers on the Microsoft website at .com/mac. For more information about installing ODBC drivers and using Query, see Microsoft Query Help.

**2.4 FileMaker Pro**  
Excel 2004 can import files created by FileMaker Pro versions 5.0, 5.5, and 6.0. It cannot import files created by FileMaker Pro version 7.0.

**2.5 Picture selection tools in Page Layout View**  
In Page Layout View, if you cut or copy a portion of a picture by using the Rectangular Marquee, Oval Marquee, Lasso, Polygonal Lasso, or Magic Lasso and then use the Paste command, the entire picture is pasted. To work around this issue, switch to Normal View by clicking **Normal** on the **View** menu, and then copy and paste the portion of the picture you want.

**2.6 Outline-style text**  
If you have text in your workbook that uses the **Outline** font formatting, that text appears as bold text when printed with print quality set to **Normal**. To avoid this, change the print quality to a different setting. On the **File** menu, click **Page Setup**. On the **Page** tab, click an option on the **Print quality** pop-up menu.

**2.7 XML Spreadsheets and PivotTable reports**  
Excel 2004 cannot open XML Spreadsheets that contain a PivotTable report.

3 Microsoft Query

**3.1** **Parameters**  
Excel 2004 and Query do not support parameters in queries.

**3.2 AND and OR operators in criteria**  
You cannot use the AND and OR operators in criteria when creating a query in Query view. To use the operators, switch to SQL view, and then type the operator into your query manually.

**3.3 Unknown data types**  
Due to issues with current ODBC drivers for Mac OS X, some data types, such as BIGINT and GUID, are incorrectly returned to Query as string data types, such as CHAR and VARCHAR. As a result, if you create a query that contains operators in the criteria, and you run your query on data containing one of these data types, Query might not return an accurate result, or it might incorrectly report that your query contains "complex SQL".

**3.4 IMAGE data type**  
If you create a query that includes data of data type IMAGE, the data in the image fields will not display correctly in the data pane of Query. Also, image field data cannot be returned to Excel.

**3.5 TINYINT data type**  
If you create a query that includes numerical data of data type TINYINT (one-byte integers), the data will not display correctly in the data pane of Query. However, the data displays correctly when you return it to Excel.

**3.6 SQL views**  
If your database contains views (queries stored in the database to create virtual tables), Query does not display views in the Tables palette. To use views in your query, switch to SQL view in Query, and then enter them into your query manually.

**3.7 Currency data**  
If you run Query criteria against currency values, you might not get an accurate result if the currency data contains non-numeric information, such as a dollar sign ($).

**3.8 International (double-byte) characters**  
Databases with table names or field names containing international (double-byte) characters do not display properly in Query. However, double-byte characters display correctly once the data is returned to Excel.

**3.9 Nested functions**  
You cannot create nested functions in Query view. To use nested functions in your query, switch to SQL view, and then enter them into your query manually.

4 More help

For additional technical assistance, you can get support information on the Macintosh support area of the Microsoft Web site at .com/mac/support/. You can also contact Microsoft Product Support Services in the United States by phone at (866) 474-4882 for standard support, and (800) 936-5700 for paid assisted support. In Canada, call (800) 876-8533 for standard support, and (800) 668-7975 for paid assisted support.


	3. Chapter 3

Microsoft Excel 2004 for Mac  
Read Me

August 2005  
© 2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

This document provides late-breaking information about Microsoft Excel 2004 for Mac and is current as of the date above. After that date, you can find more current information and resources at the Microsoft website at .com/mac.

CONTENTS

**1 System requirements and installation  
2 Known issues**  
2.1 New default view  
2.2 New default chart color schemes  
2.3 Open Database Connectivity (ODBC)  
2.4 FileMaker Pro  
2.5 Picture selection tools in Page Layout View  
2.6 Outline-style text  
2.7 XML Spreadsheets and PivotTable reports  
**3 Microsoft Query**  
3.1 Parameters  
3.2 AND and OR operators in criteria  
3.3 Unknown data types  
3.4 IMAGE data type  
3.5 TINYINT data type  
3.6 SQL views  
3.7 Currency data  
3.8 International (double-byte) characters  
3.9 Nested functions  
**4 More help**

1 System requirements and installation

For information about system requirements and installing Excel 2004, open the Installation Read Me file from the Microsoft Office 2004/Read Me folder on the Microsoft Office 2004 for Mac CD-ROM or on the Excel CD-ROM.

2 Known issues

**2.1 New default view**  
Excel 2004 introduces a new default view called Page Layout View. If you prefer to use another view as the default view, you can change it in Excel preferences. On the **Excel** menu, click **Preferences**, click **View**, and then click the view you want on the **Open new worksheets using this view** pop-up menu.

**2.2 New default chart color schemes**  
Excel 2004 introduces a new set of default chart color schemes. If you prefer to use the chart color schemes used by earlier versions of Excel, click your chart, and then on the **Formatting Palette**, click the second or third color scheme on the **Scheme** pop-up menu under **Chart Colors, Lines, and Fills**.

**2.3 Open Database Connectivity (ODBC)**  
Excel 2004 includes Microsoft Query, a program you can use to create, modify, and refresh database queries by using an Open Database Connectivity (ODBC) connection. To use ODBC connections with Excel 2004, you must have an ODBC driver that is compatible with Microsoft Query installed on your computer. Compatible ODBC drivers are available from third-party vendors. You can find information about compatible ODBC drivers on the Microsoft website at .com/mac. For more information about installing ODBC drivers and using Query, see Microsoft Query Help.

**2.4 FileMaker Pro**  
Excel 2004 can import files created by FileMaker Pro versions 5.0, 5.5, and 6.0. It cannot import files created by FileMaker Pro version 7.0.

**2.5 Picture selection tools in Page Layout View**  
In Page Layout View, if you cut or copy a portion of a picture by using the Rectangular Marquee, Oval Marquee, Lasso, Polygonal Lasso, or Magic Lasso and then use the Paste command, the entire picture is pasted. To work around this issue, switch to Normal View by clicking **Normal** on the **View** menu, and then copy and paste the portion of the picture you want.

**2.6 Outline-style text**  
If you have text in your workbook that uses the **Outline** font formatting, that text appears as bold text when printed with print quality set to **Normal**. To avoid this, change the print quality to a different setting. On the **File** menu, click **Page Setup**. On the **Page** tab, click an option on the **Print quality** pop-up menu.

**2.7 XML Spreadsheets and PivotTable reports**  
Excel 2004 cannot open XML Spreadsheets that contain a PivotTable report.

3 Microsoft Query

**3.1** **Parameters**  
Excel 2004 and Query do not support parameters in queries.

**3.2 AND and OR operators in criteria**  
You cannot use the AND and OR operators in criteria when creating a query in Query view. To use the operators, switch to SQL view, and then type the operator into your query manually.

**3.3 Unknown data types**  
Due to issues with current ODBC drivers for Mac OS X, some data types, such as BIGINT and GUID, are incorrectly returned to Query as string data types, such as CHAR and VARCHAR. As a result, if you create a query that contains operators in the criteria, and you run your query on data containing one of these data types, Query might not return an accurate result, or it might incorrectly report that your query contains "complex SQL".

**3.4 IMAGE data type**  
If you create a query that includes data of data type IMAGE, the data in the image fields will not display correctly in the data pane of Query. Also, image field data cannot be returned to Excel.

**3.5 TINYINT data type**  
If you create a query that includes numerical data of data type TINYINT (one-byte integers), the data will not display correctly in the data pane of Query. However, the data displays correctly when you return it to Excel.

**3.6 SQL views**  
If your database contains views (queries stored in the database to create virtual tables), Query does not display views in the Tables palette. To use views in your query, switch to SQL view in Query, and then enter them into your query manually.

**3.7 Currency data**  
If you run Query criteria against currency values, you might not get an accurate result if the currency data contains non-numeric information, such as a dollar sign ($).

**3.8 International (double-byte) characters**  
Databases with table names or field names containing international (double-byte) characters do not display properly in Query. However, double-byte characters display correctly once the data is returned to Excel.

**3.9 Nested functions**  
You cannot create nested functions in Query view. To use nested functions in your query, switch to SQL view, and then enter them into your query manually.

4 More help

For additional technical assistance, you can get support information on the Macintosh support area of the Microsoft Web site at .com/mac/support/. You can also contact Microsoft Product Support Services in the United States by phone at (866) 474-4882 for standard support, and (800) 936-5700 for paid assisted support. In Canada, call (800) 876-8533 for standard support, and (800) 668-7975 for paid assisted support.


End file.
